The Not So Great Murder Mystery
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: So, four idiots and one sane man comes across a body...


_The Not So Great Murder Mystery_

_by HyperInuyasha_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time at Smash Castle, everything was peaceful until - CRACK! A loud breaking sound was heard throughout the castle. Popo, Falco, Olimar, Peach, and Samus, who were closest to where the sound came from, went to investigate. They tracked the origin of the noise to a storage room. They opened the door and they saw... Nana lying on the floor! Dead!<p>

"No!" cried her brother. "Not my sister!"

The not-dead body stirred a little. "Popo... I'm not dead..."

"That poor child. Why must it be the innocent ones?" mourned Peach, who apparently failed to hear Nana along with everyone else.

Olimar observed the corpse, not noticing it's movements. "Shouldn't she be turned into a trophy?"

"It... it must be a pernament death then. A plot death." said Samus. Everyone gasped except Nana, who was obviously dead (except not) and Falco, who was the only sane and rational one here.

"Can't you idiots see? She's clearly alive!" yelled Falco.

No one listened to him. Popo started shaking his fist. "Who could have done this to my sister?"

"I assume it would be Wario." said Olimar. "He always was sort of a brute."

"Now now, we musn't point fingers. We should be rational." said Peach.

"Then be rational. Notice that she's so _OBVIOUSLY ALIVE!_" said Falco, pointing at Nana. Nana nodded and tried to get up, but discovered that msot her body was paralyzed, so she couldn't make any big movements.

"Shhh... It's okay." Peach started to give Falco a comforting hug. "I know how upset you are. It's okay to act delusional."

"...WTF?"

"We have to figure out who did this. Since this storage room was at the end of the hallway and we encountered no one on the way there, that must mean that the perpetrator is either invisible or-" began Samus.

"Speedy! It was Sonic!" yelled out Popo.

"I should have known! My Pikmin has always been telling rumors that Sonic has a grudge against the Nintendo characters! I should have listened!" said Olimar.

"...I'm..._ not... **dead...**_" muttered Nana, who was still stunned and couldn't show off her aliveness.

"Sonic... We all trusted him." said Peach.

"Case closed. Let's go break his neck." said Samus, cracking her fingers so she'll be ready to beat up Sonic and avenge Nana. Falco slammed his head against the wall. The others were blaming the innocent Sonic for a crime that's non-existent. Then, he got an idea.

"Shoudln't we look for clues first? Before we murder the wrong guy?" pointed out Falco.

"...He has a good point. We're getting too much into this." said Olimar. He pulled out a whistle and blew on it, summoning his Pikmin to him. "Scout around the area and look for anything interesting." The Pikmin scurried around the room, looking through boxes, searching for a clue. Then, the Pikmin presented them with a box full of Deku Nuts, which seemed to have fallen from an overhead shelf... and near Nana. Falco put two-and-two together.

"She's not dead! She's stunned!" said Falco.

"He's right." said Nana.

"Nana's not stunned, its just another delusion Falco. Don't worry, everything will be okay." said Peach. "But these Deku nuts were used..."

"To stun us!" yelled Popo. He picked up the Deku Nuts. "What if we did run into the perpetrator? He might have stunned us and ran out! _OMG HE IS SO GUNNA PAY!_"

"How do you know it's a he? Women are just as capable of murdering." said Samus.

"...Is that a confession Ms. Aran?" confronted Olimar.

"It is not! Besides... what about Peach?" said Samus, looking at Peach accusingly.

"How dare you blame me? I have no reason to murder Nana! However, it might have been Olimar! He could snucked around, which is easy because he's so small!" said Peach.

"I wouldn't dare! But what about Mr. Popo here?" said Olimar.

".._.Are you accusing me of killing my own sister?_" said Popo in tears. Olimar felt guilty and profoundly apologized. "How about Falco? He has those shifty eyes!"

Falco facepalmed. "You're all idiots."

"Yes, he's right... _we're picking out the obvious solutions!_ We must think outside the box!" said Olimar.

"...Your Pikmin! How are we sure your Pikmin didn't do anything!" said Samus.

"My Pikmin wouldn't do such..." Olimar turned to look at his Pikmin. "...Well... I'm not sure. I could see the murderous intent in their eyes."

"_OH CRAP YOUR PIKMIN ARE KILLERS! **THEY'RE GOING TO SLAY US ALL!**_" screamed Popo.

"We have to get rid of them!" said Samus.

"No! They're my precious children!" cried Olimar.

"I'm sorry Captain." Peach produced a shovel. "It is the only way..."

And so Falco walked away from the room with Nana's stunned body as Pikmin screams rang through the hallway along with Olimar's cries.

"...They're idiots." muttered Nana.

"Agreed." said Falco.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>Just a random thing that came to mind. It's also a bit of a take that to all those murder mystery Smash bros fics. So... yeah. Take that. XD<em>

_Also, to fans of Attack of Giygas, I'm not sure if you recieved a notification saying it updated. Well, go read it because it updated._

_Remember to leave reviews!_


End file.
